Eighteen principal investigators conducting vision research at The Eye & Ear Institute of Pittsburgh, University of Pittsburgh, the Allegheny- Singer Research Institute and Carnegie Mellon University propose to continue to collaborate in multidisciplinary approaches to solve important issues in the visual sciences. The vehicle for their interaction is the NEI-supported Vision Research Center centrally located in The Eye & Ear Institute of Pittsburgh. The following research support modules in the Center facilitate and support these activities as well as enhance the individual scientific contributions of each of the participating investigators. 1. The Clinical Vision Research Module biostatistical support for designing studies and conducting data analyses for basic and clinical research. It also provided logistical support for the development and execution of clinical studies, assists in the planning and execution of clinical investigations, and uses the existing vision testing resources as a clinical laboratory for studying the impact of systemic and ocular disease on visual an oculomotor function. 2. The Electronic Workshop Module will be responsible for the design, construction and repair of laboratory instruments. Emphasis will be on the development of computer-controlled systems for performing experiments and processing data. 3. The Molecular Biology Module provides services for RNA isolation quantitation, cDNA and genomic cloning, DNA sequencing, subcloning, PCR ampliation, vector construction and transfection. In addition, new molecular techniques for specific applications may be developed through this module. 4. The Morphology and Image Analysis Module is a new module which will provide equipment and assistance to researchers requiring tissue preparation for standard and specialized aspects of electron and light microscopy. Additionally, this module will offer state-of-the-art facilities for computerized image analysis which will provide utilities for a broad range of applications, including particle counting, particle sizing, calibrated densitometry and gel analysis. 5. The Hybridoma Module offers expert technical assistance and consultation in the development and applications of monoclonal antibodies. Assistance is provided in performing immunohistochemical analyses using both poly monoclonal antibodies as well as in qualitative and quantitative analyses of antigens.